


Royally Fucked

by RadicalRae



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kuron is my oc, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, and Kuron is all too happy to beat him up, and is down with some kinkshaming, and then fuck him, but he hates royalty even more, he hates his job, he likes to get beaten up, he's a drama teacher of all things, the prince is a masochist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRae/pseuds/RadicalRae
Summary: The Interdimensional Prince finally gets some dick. Unfortunately, it's not from one of the dudes he's been chasing - it's from their pissed off drama teacher.Oh, and Brian gets stuck in the rafters and gets a thorough lesson in biology. Having sex on the stage wasn't the best idea...





	Royally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing about this bag of dicks when I have that cute Oz/Damian one to finish? I have no idea, but he annoys me in-game and fucks with me, so why not take one of my own characters to just...fuck him? It made sense in my head. Calling the interdimensional prince "Majesty" as the prince's "real" name isn't revealed until the end.
> 
> Warning for excessive use of swear words and one eldritch oc who never gave a fuck. (he's also a teacher, or whatever the hell kind of job this school gives to deranged million yr old beings)

"Ok, that was a few steps away from _not awful_. Do it again, but this time, everyone keeps their clothes _on_." Kuron sighed heavily, trying to ignore the fact that two of his students - Damian and Oz - were making out just behind the theatre set. And that he was pretty damn sure Polly was doing cocaine over in the corner. Sometimes he regretted agreeing to take a teaching position as a drama teacher, of all thing. Honestly, history would have been better. He could handle students falling asleep at their desks; he kept a baseball bat handy for a reason, after all.

But having his students attempting to either _murder_ each other, _fuck_ each other, or buy _drugs_ from each other...he needed some major stress relief and soon.

"Uh, sir? Damian set the stage on fire. _Again_." He looked up to find Vera standing in front of him, the gorgon looking in the direction of the hotheaded teen pouring gasoline on the heavy theater curtains. No one looked bothered by this. Kuron bit back a curse and just let the class out for lunch early. He'd get the mop and the replacement curtains as soon as he'd punched a dummy.

"Greetings my love!" Or he could kick the ass of that stupid prince who was always intent on kidnapping a minor. He turned to see the prince sidling up way too close to Vera and Liam, the only two students he could admit to tolerating. Hauling himself out of his directors chair, he stepped between the annoying idiot and the two monsters, putting one clawed hand on the blue haired man's chest and another gripping his arm to keep him from fleeing. "Ah, competition! Do not fear-"

"Oh, just **_shut the fuck up_**." Kuron snarled, cutting the royal moron off. He waved at the highly unamused Vera and Liam, gesturing vaguely towards the door. "You two, just _go_ , I'll keep this dumbass off your backs."

With a chorus of thanks from the two, they left quickly, obviously not wanting to stay with their pissed off teacher. This left him alone with the interdimensional prince, who had, oddly enough, remained silent since Kuron had snapped at him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was an eldritch being over a foot taller than him, complete with a tail, four arms and giant horns? And there was that wary look in the smaller man's eyes as well. He kind of wanted to turn it into fear. To make this so called prince tremble before him and come undone.

Or maybe he just wanted to knock out a few of his teeth. He couldn't tell.

"Are...you a student here, too?" The prince sounded unsure, that irritating voice grating on Kuron's nerves. "A very...tall, scary student."

"A lot of students here scare me. But no, I'm a teacher."

"Ah. Well, if you'd let me go now, I have to get back to searching for my future bride." Oh, so not fucking happening.

"I don't think so." Using the grip he had on the prince's arm, he yanked the idiot closer to him, grabbing a hold of his other hand when he tried running. "You are _not_ harassing any of my students. I think we're gonna go backstage and I'm going to take up a few hours of your time."

It was ridiculously easy to pick him up and sling him over his shoulder, like swinging around a half empty sack of potatoes. The prince's struggles and loud protests were blatantly ignored, the fists pounding against his back barely making Kuron wince. Honestly, did this guy even try? Did he want to be tied up and left behind a tower of dusty signs no one ever used? As soon as he had set the prince down, though, he quieted down, chest heaving and body shaking in - anger? He had no idea.

" _I am a prince!_ You can't just _manhandle_ me like that and _throw me around!_ I can have you killed!" Oh yeah, _definitely_ anger, though the threats seemed more empty that anything else. With a snort Kuron shoved the prince over, feeling satisfied when he so easily knocked the whining bitch to the floor.

"I really don't give a fuck. Either stay right there or I'll tie you up and use you as a punching bag because I'm more than pissed off enough to bruise that pretty face of yours." Following his threat to punch him, there was a blissful moment of silence. After staring at the obviously enraged royal, Kuron knelt in front of him. "Do you have a fuckin' name or something?"

"Not one I'll tell you, you stupid brute." Snarling, Kuron shoved the prince again, snatching hold of those slim blue hands when the other man tried to hit him back. His other hands pinned the prince's jaw shut, claws threatening to pierce the skin. He leaned in to growl in the man's face, bestial teeth bared in his rage.

"Oh for _fucks sake_ , you piss me off, you know that? Do you do it on _purpose_ , do you like having the _shit kicked out of you?_ Does it get you off to limp back home?" The prince stared, wide eyed, desperately trying to free his hands and his face - Kuron let him go, only to make a very interesting discovery. The scent filling his nose was **lust**.

"You _do_ get off on this. You're a fucking freak." The prince's face colored a dark blue flush, and a foot made contact with his stomach in one surprisingly strong kick. It hurt, but not enough to keep him from catching the prince when he tried running. He dragged him back into the corner, settling most of his weight on the royal's legs to keep him from running again, primary hands pinning shaking arms above the prince's head.

"Look at that." Kuron pressed a hand down on the bastard's crotch, scratching his claws over a clothed thigh, slicing through the fabric and leaving red, angry marks on the skin. "You've got a hard on. Now, I was going to just kick your ass, but how about I make you limp in a completely different way?"

The prince - fuck, he'd just call him Majesty from now on - bit his lip and blushed heavily, hips jerking underneath Kuron's hands. The demon pressed down a little harder, grinding his palm down on the hardening dick he could feel covered up by Majesty's pants.

"I don't even know you! I-I, ah, I'm a prince! I _can't!_ "

"Well, I'm a few million years old, I got bored and took a job as a drama teacher, and my name is Kuron. There, now you know me. Ah, and I'll just be calling you Majesty until you feel like telling me your name."

"That's still - hey! S-stop!" Kuron ignored the prince, busy undoing the smaller man's shirt and exposing his torso. The older being only chuckled, forked tongue peaking out and slicking a path from the hem of Majesty's pants to the curve of his ribcage. The interdimensional being writhed, opening his mouth and crying out with every flick of Kuron's tongue on his chest. Sharp, needle-like teeth scraped over a pale blue nipple, resulting in a sharp gasp and a moan.

Withdrawing his mouth from the man's chest, Kuron nipped at that elegant neck, mouthing at the skin and making his way up to look at the heavily panting man. He grinned, winked, and licked into the prince's open mouth, making him squeal like a terrified damsel in distress and turn his head away in disgust.

"Do you really want me to stop?" The eldritch being whispered, raking one of his free hands over Majesty's bare stomach and hooking his claws into the hemline of white pants. The prince shook underneath him, dark eyes looking anywhere but at him, that dark blue blush nearly matching the shade of his hair. It was a bit endearing. "Well?"

"D-do whatever you want."

"I'd like an answer. A real one."

"I already t-told you! D-do what you want! I don't c-care." Growling, Kuron scraped his teeth over the prince's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the blue flesh - huh, he tasted far more metallic than most he'd bitten. The prince screamed than, body jerking and nearly yanking his hands free.

"Fine! Fine! Fuck! J-just - yes, please, I don't want you to stop!" Ah, good. He licked over the sluggishly bleeding bitemark, twisting to capture Majesty's mouth in a clash of sharp teeth and tongue. His hands not busy holding the prince got busy removing the blue haired man's pants, taking his underwear with them, tossing the pile of fabric - and boots - to the side. With every scrape of his claws on the bare flesh the prince whimpered and pushed up against him, searching for friction against his leaking dick. Claws pricked the skin as he slid his hands around satisfyingly toned thighs, squeezing the prince's ass.

"W-wait, your claws will cut me -"

"I'm not using my claws for that. I'm gonna let your hands go, now, don't pull my hair." There was no reply, just those dark, twinkling eyes glaring at him from beneath blue bangs. Kuron slowly let him go, watching the prince lower his arms, clenching his now free hands like he was thinking of punching the horned man. When he simply dropped his hands to his side, Kuron grinned and moved down, settling with his head between blue, trembling thighs.

He pulled Majesty's legs apart, squeezing when the prince tried to pull away from him. Wanting to get the other man to relax, he pressed a few kisses - and some sharp-toothed nips - along the thighs in his grip, turning his attention to the prince's dick only when he started getting impatient and started whining. He flicked his tongue out, licking the prince from the base to head, twirling the forked end around the tip. A hand came to rest on one of the large ram-like horns that framed Kuron's face. Looking up from the cock he was lavishing attention on, he caught Majesty's gaze. Well, look at that. Barely touch the guy and he already looked like he was going to drool. When he ventured a little further down, tongue probing lower, slicking his way to the tight ring of muscle, he received a gasp and a hard yank on his horns.

Kuron snarled a soft warning, digging his claws in and causing the interdimensional being to bleed and whimper. He licked into the ring of muscle again, once again feeling a hard grip on his horns, but no yanking. Thankfully. Gently pushing his tongue into the tight hole, the eldritch abomination went about his "preparation without claws" plan until the prince was nice and loose dripping with his saliva.

"Told you I wasn't using my claws." He purred happily, stroking Majesty's shaking thighs.

"O-o-oh, ju-just get on w-with it!" The prince pulled on his horns, huffing when all Kuron did was chuckle and lift his head from between his legs. "Fuck me, please."

"Well, how am I to say no to such an elegant request?" Kuron loomed over the smaller man, quick to unbuckle his jeans and pull them down just enough to free his own hard dick. Deeply amused, he watched Majesty's arousal fade a little when faced with his "beast" of a member. Or perhaps it was the barbs that decorated the thick shaft? "Don't even think of backing out now, Majesty."

"I'm n-not a coward...go slow, please." Kuron hummed in response, lining himself up before slowly pushing the head past the slick ring of muscle. Every few seconds the prince would gasp and moan and occasionally whine and stop him. After a few slow, agonizingly slow, minutes, Kuron was fully settled within the prince. The smaller man was shaking, one hand clinging to one of the teacher's arms, the other on top of his own stomach, where Kuron's considerable girth had created a small bulge.

"This is a good look for you." He laughed when a hand feebly smacked his chest, all protests dying of with a loud moan when he rocked his hips and slid halfway out. "I also never promised to go slow."

Before the prince could stop him, he slammed back into the smaller man, setting a fast, brutal pace even as the interdimensional being writhed and cried out, hands squabbling for purchase beneath him. Distantly, he pondered how earlier he wanted to watch Majesty come undone in a far more violent manner. Now he fucked the prince through a particularly intense orgasm, accompanied by soft sparks of blue light from his hands and the odd device on his head. Bending over the prince, Kuron continued to pound into him, regardless of the man's now soft cock and whimpers about being too sensitive.

When his own climax stole over him, he sank his teeth into the prince's shoulder once again. He pulled out, finally turning hazy attention to prince's bleary, tired pulling on his arms. He wasn't one for cuddling. He muttered this, even as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his weight on top of him.

"Praeria."

"Mm?" Kuron lifted his head, blinking down at the blushing prince.

"Praeria. I-its my name."

"Well, Praeria, we've still got about...half an hour left of the lunch hour. And I don't have another class, which is a choice I just made because those idiots can fuck right off. Let's get a bite and you can tell me how much of a great dick I've got."

"I was thinking I could seduce you with the strength of my army and tell you all about myself?"

"I like my thing better so fuck you put your pants on."

"You took them off in the first place!"

"And I'll do it _again_ later, when I give you a real good dicking."

"Oh, interdimensional rift, swallow me now."

Kuron only snickered and stood up, not noticing the very scarred student still stuck in the cat walk above them. Poor Brian.


End file.
